Alice's Dark Romance
by XxxBreezyBreeXxx
Summary: So Alice has been staying with the jokers and has fallen for Black but what happens when she confesses her love and she ends up feeling sick the morning after?
1. Chapter 1

Alice's Dark Romance

Alice and Black

Rated teen lets just say rated m for later

chapter 1

As i nearly escaped the prison i ran with all my might i ran it was raining and i was drenched i knew Black would find me soon so i ran all the way into town ,turning into a Alley thinking i was safe, but as i backed up i backed into someone and i didnt need to turn around to know who it was. "Hello Whore did you enjoy your freedom?"It was Black how could i chose to live with the jokers because i have fallen for Black but how could i have fallen for this man the man who calls me whore and slut why didnt i fall for white? who takes care of me and is nice to me?"Alice you wont get away from me again you hear me Your mine and no one elses even if that means i have to lock you up " He whispered in my ear and called me Alice instead of whore whats going on here? He then pulled me around by my wrist and pulled me to him forcing kisses on my lips and throat. I kicked and struggled to get free but he wouldnt release me he pinned me into the wall my knees began to feel week and i was tired i let the tears roll down my cheeks then all was Black .. I kept going in and out of conciousness Black was carrying me in his arms although im supposed to hate this man i cant come to terms with it because i love him yet i dont think he loves me i have to tell him when i wake up.

In Blacks room

When i woke up i was in someones bed i sat up it was still dark out i looked around the room it was Black and red with white cieling the bed was black and red checkerd pattern with white pillows and sheets. I sat up holding my head and saw the door start to open." oh so the whore is awake now" he chimmed in carrying a glass of water he holds the cup out to her " Drink up Whore " Alice took the water and drink it remembering when Black carried her and she always wondered why he called her such names and it hurt her when he did she didnt plan to fall in love especially with him she could feel tears on her cheeks and wiped them away "hmm Why you Crying slut?" She took the Pillow next to her and threw it at him then burried her face in the other pillow laying on her stomach sobbing into it " Jusst leave me alone Black Pplease" shit she was stuttering now" Awe come on whore stop crying " he was seriously pissing her off then she lost it " HOW COULD I HAVE EVER FALLEN IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" she turned and yelled at him then covering her mouth realizing what she just only blinked in surprised and then he grabbed her chin pulling her towards him and kissed her passionatly a deep passionate kiss causing her head to spin "Bblack? what was-" he put a finger to her lips " Alice do you know why i always called you those names? it was because you were always mine and only im allowed to call you by such names I love you Alice " he took his finger away and kissed her again passionatly. He was over her now. He kissed her lips down to her throat causing little moans to escape the girls lips he then started to untie the apron around her waist and tossed it to the floor unbuttoning the back of her dress smiling when she didnt protest. This wouldnt have been the first time for her and Black it was actually a month ago when they did this but it didnt mean anything then. she smiled he stared down at her then kissed her while removing her dress in one quick motion. They mad Love all night making Alice moan in pleasure .Black was delighted he made love to her untill she passed out and he then held her in his arms wrapping them both in the blankets and her in his arms .

Mean while in Whites room ~~~

Gahhhh how much longer i can hear everything theyre doing *Bangs head against the wall *

The next morning~~

Alice woke up the next morning in a wonderfull mood but Where was Black he wasnt next to her .She recalled last nights events and smiled happily to herself. She got up out of bed and grabbed her robe and putt it on then as she was putting on her robe she fell to the floor clutching her stomach"Ack wwhats happening" She got up and ran for the bathroom almost knocking over white when he was about to knock on the door "Alice whats wrong ?" he asked worried "Nnot now white i dont feel so good" She ran out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom and slammed it shut locking the door. She turned on the sink and started to vomit. She then could Hear white outside the bathroom door "Aalice?! whats wrong do i need to get black hes praticing for the circus"heh so thats where he was "Nno im fine White thank you" she rinsed out her mouth and went back to the bedroom to get dress " Hmm vomiting and stomach pains oh no i am late on my period but that cant be i mean i cant be pregnant can i?" she talked to herself . Ill just have to go to the doctors but i cant tell Black" Um White im heading into town ill be back" She yelled before slamming the door.

~At the doctors ~

She stepped inside and ring the bell" Hello may i help you?" the nurse behind the counter replied" " Um yes my name is Alice liddell and all i need is a pregnancy test" she tried whispering it since wonderland is known to have its rumors to spread throughout the whole country." Oh if thats all you need then here" the woman handed her the test and pointed to the bathroom" Thank you very much " Alice went to the bathroom and took the test placing it on the sink and waited. After several minutes she looked at the test and stared at it.. She was going to become a mother and Black would be the father she held her stomach looking in the mirror Then realized something very important . They were going to be parents!

hey guys so what you think? im kinda new to writing so please go easy on me with reviews and let me know what you think and also what do you think about Alice and Black Being parents?


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's Dark Romance

chapter 2

Alice' clenched the test in her hands close to her chest she was shocked yet somewhat happy at the same time. How could she let this happen especially with Black she loved him even though it was dangerous and most important question of all how was she going to tell him or anyone else for that matter they would surely disaprove and hate her. She stuffed the test in her pocket and walked out of the bathroom sighing. she saw the nurse behind the desk smile at her and motioned for her to come. She smiled and slowly made her way." So how were the results?" the nurse asked." Iim pregnant" Alice stuttered forcing a smile on her face .The nurse smiled at her " Oh my goodness congratulations Miss Alice ill be right back im going to get you some stuff" The nurse turned the corner and came back with pregnancy phamplets and started talking about them while Alice was distracted by something else." so here you go and your going to have to come back for check up so ill schedual you a appointment alright " Alice smiled at her and listend while she spoke " Alright i understand thank you for the information but i must be going now " Alice took the phamplets and thanked the nurse before dashing out of the office . She folded them up and stuffed them in her other pocket. Once outside she ran for the Joker's Place and rushed inside. When she turned to go to the bathroom she bumped into someone she looked up it was White thank goodness it wasnt Black she thought." So miss Alice where you in a rush to?" White asked with a smile." Um i just need to use the restroom" She pushed Past white and made it down the hall to the bathroom where she opened and slammed the door locking her self in. she took the pregnancy pamphlets and stuffed them in the trash covering them up so they were hidden

She took the test out of her pocket and looked at it . She had to be at least a month she would have to ask the doctor next time she goes of course she will go test dropped out of her hands as she clutched onto her stomach in fell to the floor and leaned over the toilet vomiting. Just then there was a knock at the door " Hey whore are you in there stopp hogging the bathroom all the damn time " Alice's eyes went wide as she knew it was black "cough cough" she vomitted again not answering "Alice?! are you in there?" White spoke he was there too oh god what was she going to do ." Uum im fine ill be out in a minute please just let me be ." It surely doesnt sound like your alright "she could tell white was worried about her." Oh white stop worrying about that whore would you" that made Alice angry she stood up flushed the toilet and rinsed out her mouth in the sink god she looked like a mess she didnt want to tell him this way but that was the last straw. She picked up the test and held it in her hand and opened the door seeing the two standing there looking at her "Well its about damn time whore i had to go "Black said coldly causing Alice's eyes to couldnt held it in any more. White was shocked to see her crying then glared at Black." Why you glaring at me its not like i didnt make the stupid whore cry i was just calling her by what she really is and thats all she will ever be" Black smirked at Alice. Alice threw the test down at his feet slamming it to the grownd before pushing past the two of them and running out of the prison."What the hell is that Black" asked white. White picked it up and his eyes grew wide with shock." Well you going to tell me what the damn whore threw down or not?" White began to grow angry at Black for he finally realized why Alice is feeling so sick." Shes pregnant you ass!" white yelled at him He handed him the test for him to see. "So what shes pregnant why does that matter to me that the damn whore is going to have a baby ?" White then Slapped him hard as he could" Think about it Black you were the only person she ever had sex with It means your the father you ass hole!" white yelled before running after to find Alice. White was then stopped by a hand on his shoulder " No i will find her" he turned to face black and smiled " good you better this is your fault " white then turned down the hall and disapeared.

Alice ran she ran to the forest but she then tripped over a twig she got up holding her stomach. when she tried to get up she couldnt she felt a sharp pain in her ankle and dragged herself to sit under a tree. Alice rubbed her tummy" shh im sorry mommy fell i promise i wont let anyone hurt you or treat you like mommy was treated back there im sorry you had to hear that" Alice spoke softly and rubbed her stomach but her ankle was in pain she must have twisted it. She fell asleep under the tree."Alice? is that you?" a soft voice spoke. She then felt arms lift her up " oow mmy ankle " she looked up to see who it was."Bboris? is that you?" Alice smiled before drifting back to sleep. Black was hiding when he saw the cat pick up Alice he decided to follow quietly.

When Boris reached the amusement park he saw Gowland." Hey Old man fetch a doctor look who i found and i think she's hurt."Gowland saw who it was "Alice? of course ill go get a doctor right away for now bring her to the clinic." Boris then carried the sleeping girl in his arms to the clinic laying her on the bed. A few minutes later Gowland arrived with the doctor He bandaged her ankle and gave a physical checkup before looking at the two men" She needs her rest her ankle is only sprained but it will heal also shes pregnant so make sure she rests well" Boris and Gowland stared at eachother in disbelief " Um thank you doctor how far along is she Boris asked?" the doctor turned around holding his bag " I would say a month at least maybe two" he then turned around out of the room." This is crazy who could be the father i wonder if its that hatter" Boris spoke aloud "Well if you hadnt have known about it she must have wanted to keep it a secret which is understandable but Alice wasnt staying at the Hatters so i wonder who its not you is it Boris?" Gowland looked at him seriously " What no of course it wasnt me!"boris went to sit next to Alice " Thats right its not kitty here because im the father " Both gowland and Boris turned to the door shocked to see who it was. It was none other than Black.

well there's chapter 2 what do you guys think so far please please please review. should i continue this story and what should happen when Alice wakes up? i appologize now before hand for any puncuation errors i dont have microsoft word so im working with something else but please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Alices Dark Romance

Chapter 3

Alice openend her eyes to find three men standing in her room talking and arguing . Gowland, Boris, and Black"Ugh where am i?" Alice asked trying to sit up . All three heads turned to Alice" Your in the clinic Alice Boris found you sleeping under a tree in the forest and you had a sprained ankle so he brought you here and we had a doctor look at you" Alice's eyes grew " Iim sorry i didnt mean to cause you so much trouble" Alice spoke quietly . All was silent in the room it was making Alice uncomfortable" um is everything ok-" She was interupted by boris who was furious " Hell no Alice your pregnant!? and by this guy!" Boris yelled and pointed at Black making Alice's face turn red with embarressment." Its not like i meant to get pregnant Boris!" All went silent in the room. Alice slipped her hand under the blanket to rub her tummy" Um im sorry but can i talk to Black alone." She looked at Boris and Gowland and Boris only glared " Please Boris " she gave him the puppy dog look and he caved"Fine lets go old man " Boris pulled Gowland with him who turned and gave Alice a appologetic look. Then the only people in the room was Alice and Black." Alice are you really pregnant with my baby?" Black voice was surprisingly gentle" Yes" was all she can say"Alice do you know why i call you names such as whore and slut?" He asked . "No i dont but i wish you wouldnt " She looked him in the eyes." Its because i want to keep you all to myself and i dont want you to leave me for someone and its my way of making you mine" Alice Blushed when he said that which caused him to smirk. His hand pulled the blanket down and touched her belly which only made Alice's face turn redder and smiled looking at his hand on her belly " See thats your daddy right there" Alice looked at him and smiled causing Black to blush." Well Alice shouldnt we be going home? i can help you walk" Black offered to help her out of bed wraping her arm around his shoulder to support her."Alice! you cant go back-" Boris came in a few seconds later " Im sorry Boris but i love Black i want to go back with him " this made Boris angry but he smiled " fine Alice if this is what you really want " Alice smiled and kissed his cheek " Thank you Boris and please dont tell anyone i want to tell them myself over time" Boris only nodded and left the room.

~~~four months later~~

Alice was really starting to show now. her belly was becoming like a balloon. somehow she managed to stay hidden with Black and hasnt told anyone. The doctor said she was due to have a baby girl .She has been sleeping with Black in his room ever since that day she told Boris . It was morning she opened her eyes and yawned and felt a arm wrap around her and she smiled"mmm morning Black" Alice turned carefully to face him" well i think todays the day im going to tell the others i think ill tell vivaldi first" Black looked at her and nodded his head. As i got out of bed i stumbled a little catching myself then got dressed. I went over and kissed Black before heading out. Of course when she went out she got plenty of a while she finally made it to the castle" Vivaldi!" Alice was so happy to see her when vivaldi turned around she was shocked to see Alice more importantly she was shocked to see Alice's belly." Oh my goodness Alice so this is why you been hiding" vivaldi hugged her " oh so Alice is it a boy or girl and who is the lucky guy? hmm we must know" Vivaldi smiled a big smile." Um its a girl and the father is well um-Black Joker " Alice said lowering her head knowing vivaldi would disaprove." Oh Alice im going to skin that Bastard and cut off his head did he hurt you or force you?!" oh god she was angry." No No vivaldi! he didnt i did it because i fell In love with him !" vivaldi smiled and hugged Alice " Well if your happy we are happy" Alice smiled and hugged vivaldi closing her eyes ." Oh Alice my love!" Alice's eyes snapped open."Peter?" Alice let go of vivaldi and she stepped aside ." Hey peter did you say Alice was here?" Peter stared at her wide eyes then Ace came up behind peter" Hi Alice its been -" Ace and peter were both wearing the same expression of shock and wide eyes.

**here was chapter 3 what you guys think im trying to get better at this story.. Please review i know there is some puncuation errors but bare with me please .. Please review id greatly apprechiate it**


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's Dark Romance

Chapter 4

sorry i have not been writing as much i have been busy ill try to finish this story up soon then get back onto my other story Brianna in wonderland so thank you for being patient with me so without further ado heres chapter 4

"Aalice?- what happenend you gotten Fat" Ace almost shouted having no clue she was pregnant " You fool she is not fat she is pregnant watch your words or else off with your head!" vivaldi yelled at Ace . Alice didnt mind it though he deserved it for calling her fat. " Alice? your pregnant?" Peter spoke sounding hurt, Alice could tell in his voice he was hurt but she expected this would happen " Yes im pregnant but im happy and im happy that im with the man i love." This made Peter and Ace both wonder who since it was neither of them that had done this to her " Alice who did this to you?" Peter asked. Alice only cringed for she knew Peter will surely flip " Uum well its Bblack " Alice stuttered nevously. Ace's mouth dropped wide while peter just looked incomplete shock " Alice my precious dove why would you let him have your love?" Peter rhymed" Because Peter I love him and besides i thought you care about my happiness!" Alice snapped." Im with peter on this one Alice Black is dangerous do you really trust him?" Alice thought before she spoke choosing her words carefully" Yes i trust him because i love him and when you love someone so much your supposed to trust them" vivaldi put her hand on Alice's shoulder " Alice dear i think you should come back another time when your up for it " Vivaldi winked at Alice and Alice turned to her to mouth the word thank you " Your right vivaldi im not feeling well i should be going back."" Alice you can stay here if you like " Peter pleaded " Im sorry Peter but im going back to Black im sorry" and with that Alice ran off out of the castle. Alice headed for the forest on her way home to Black. When she got to the prison she started to look for Black who popped up infront of her " So how it go?" Alice let out a sigh" It went well untill Peter and Ace showed up and freaked" But that wasnt going to stop her from telling anyone else" Oh are you going to tell the others?" Black hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek letting light kisses trailing down her shoulder causing Alice to shudder" Yes tomorrow But its late and im tired" Alice turned to kiss him and headed for the bedroom " So who you going to tell tomorrow Alice?" Alice didnt have to think about it the person she was going to tell should have been the first to find out since it would have been the easiest person to tell " Im going to tell Julius" And with that Alice kissed Black and went to the bedroom with him following behind .

Question time

How should Julius react?

should Alice tell him or has he already found out?:

if so who by?: Boris, Gowland, Ace or Peter

as for Black what do you think of him so far what needs to be added or taken

Please review i apprechiate the support . Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Alice's Dark Romance

Chapter 5

im sorry for not writing so much ive been busy ill try to write more often i hate stories that are never completed on here so i tend to complete all my stories sorry for the wait and thank you for reading ..

Iside the room Alice turned around and kissed Black forcefully pulling him close to her taking Black by surprise and he chuckled which sent shivers down Alice's spine" Now my little whore you kept me waiting all day how should i punish you hmm dont worry it wont be harsh since i dont want to hurt our baby" He whispered in her ear and put his hand on her belly which he knew it caused her to Blush. He then kissed her causing a sweet sensation to engulf her entire body she didnt know if it was the hormones or what but she felt lustful tonight lustful for only him she kissed him hard trailing kisses to his neck and biting him lightly which caused him to chuckle then kissing her repeating what she just did causing a moan to escape her then parted and spoke gently stroking her cheek" It seems you have changed me Alice" he smiled and kissed her again then parted taking off his shirt " Come its time for bed plus you have to tell that clock maker tomorrow" He helped her in bed and crawled in next to her hugging her from behind causing them both to drift asleep

Next morning in Julius's tower~

" ALICE ARE YOU NUTS!?" Julius yelled slaming his coffee down on the table when he heard the news. Alice thought julius would have been kinder but he was more harsh than the Queen and Peter " Why you so upset Julius!" Alice began to clean up the spilled coffee on his desk but he slapped her hand away causing alice to quickly move her hand back"JULIUS! WHY YOU LIKE THIS I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE KIND TO ME ABOUT THIS MATTER!" Alice yelled on the verge of tears. Julius saw her crying he knew why he was acting like this he missed her staying with him he missed her coffee and her smiling face he definatly knew why he was acting like this but he couldnt control his anger this time for He had fallen in love with her. she was standing close to his desk. he slammed his hand down and got up " Julius im sor-" Before she could finish he grabbed her chin and pulled her in kissing her gently yet passionatly making her lose focus he was just as good as black when he pulled her closer she then snapped out of it and pushed him back a little the kiss made her mind go blank whats wrong with her she thought " Julius?" He smirked at her and pulled her to him " Alice I love you i always have i should have told you from the beggining im sorry " she looked at him with tears in her eyes " Im sorry Julius i just cant and ran out the door running away from the clock just stood there and watched her go slamming his fist on the table.

Hehee clift hanger.. What did you guys think about chapter five please review i need some help on this story ..

Question time

should Alice tell black about Julius?

How should Black react to this?

Should this cause something to happen to Black and Alice ?

does Alice have unknown feelings for Julius that she will soon discover?

Black or Julius please vote ..


	6. Chapter 6

Alice's Dark Romance

Chapter 5

A/N okay so i noticed when i previewed the last chapter i had some errors on the last line and i appologize i was in a rush so here we go with chapter 5

Julius just stood there watching her go Alice looked back and saw him in the window she used to have feelings for him but when he never made a move she fell for Black why him and not one of the other suitors she didnt know but she did know he was the most dangerous but she didnt care. Alice ran and ran untill she came upon the forest panting for breath. she stopped and leaned against a tree her vision going Blank" Alice? Aalice?!" Black? he was next to her now and he picked her up. she knew she was heavy but he didnt she woke up she was in his room she smiled when he opened the door and then shut it behind mind kept going to when Julius had kissed her earlier she liked it but then again she didnt she felt bad and at that moment all she wanted was Black and for him to erase that memory. She smirked and motioned for him to come closer which he did so she then started to undo his coat pushing it down over his shoulders.Somethings wrong with her to be acting like this or something happend Black thought then looked at her " Alice did something happen today your not acting like your self?" Alice let out a sigh" Julius got upset and he said somethings but its okay im alright" she said not wanting to tell him the whole story fearing that he wouldnt take it lightly but that only made him ask more questions."Oh really? what exactly did he say?" Alice face turned Into a blank expression" Well um he uh-" Alice stuttered. " Damn it Alice what the fuck did he say!?"Black growled getting angry." He told me you were dangerous then told me he loved me but i ran away!" Alice almost yelled on the verge of tears. Black watched her as she began to cry and hugged her." Did he touch you?" Black asked. When the girl didnt answer he got angrier "ALICE!?" he yelled ." He kissed me but like i said i ran off!" Alice was crying now and black was shook with rage causing him to punch the wall. After he was calm he grabed Alice pinning her down to the bed lightly kissing her deeply and passionatly but also a bit roughly " Bblack? wwhat are you doing?" she asked shocked." I want to make you forget his Kiss and Never to forget mine" Alice blushed when she heard that and kissed him back more passionatly tracing his lips with her tongue. This made him blink in surprise."But if you want more tonight my dear Alice then i shall make you never even want to kiss another man again" with that said he smirked and kissed her trailling down to her collar bone then back up to her neck and bit hard. "Ouch " Alice said holding her neck."Now with that i mark you and when it disapears i shall mark you again so everyone will know you belong to me even that damn clock maker and count on me to be paying him a visit no one touches you unless i say so got it?" Alice shook her head yes" Oh and from now on ill be guiding you when you go out." he smiled and kissed her causing her to lose thought and her mind go blank. Blacks Kisses were definitly the best and He's the only man she would ever ever want. Tomorrow she was going to tell the last terrortory about her pregnancy and that was the Hatters She was glad Black would occompany her this time but also abit nervous for she knew the dangers of the mafia family and at anytime things could turn violent Especially when a joker is involved.

Okay so sorry if this chapter is a little short ive been inactive latley due to prepairing for the holidays tell me what you think please review please :)

also like my role play page on fb heart no kuni no alice roleplay thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7

Alice's Dark Romance

chapter 7

Hello my darlings im so sorry for the lateness of this chapter ive just been so busy lately plus ive been caught up in two other animes Diabolik lovers and Black Butler i may start writing fanfiction for them but im not sure yet plus ive been busy since christmas is coming up and since its christmas ill be working on a heart no kuni no alice christmas story with Alice and the gang so look forward to that soon thank you for your patience.

The next Morning Alice visited the hatter Mansion her arm linked with Black's while one arm was holding her stomach she was getting big. As they began walking up to the gate she saw the twins "Onee-san! we missed you where-" they stopped when they saw joker and quickly pulled out their weapons " Why are you here and why are you with onee-san?!"The boys yelled. " Relax guys Hes with me i came to talk to you all." Alice spoke softly trying to calm them down. Everyone in wonderland knew about the pregnancy except for the Hatters that is unless they allready heard from the towns people " Any way is Blood and Elliot here? " Alice asked" Yyes onee-chan theyre inside come we will show you " Alice smiled as the twins guided her and with her arm linked with Blacks she was ready to face the Hatter who has always tried to get with her and showed his affections to her but she refused him and how he would act now seeing her body and the man on her arm things will definatly turn for the worse but Alice knew Black would protect they went inside the mansion they were lead into a room it was huge and looked like a living room" Here Onee-chan wait here and we will go get Blood and Elliot the twins smiled at Alice then glared at Black " Better not hurt her or touch anything " they both said together and walked off to get Blood. As they were waiting a maid brought tea and Alice was feeling very nervous now she was facing the mafia boss after all and bringing him shocking news how he will react is what worried her the most. As if Black sensed her worry he placed a hand on hers and held it which made Alice Blush like crazy then she heard a voice more like two voices ." Well well well what do we have here?" a very angry mafia boss appeared in the door way Blood Dupre was staring at Black and Black stared back Alice could feel the tension forming between the two. Then another voice Spoke up " Hey Alice its been a while" Elliot smiled then his smile turned into a frown when he noticed who was next to her then his eyes went to her stomach and he gasped." hmph What are you two doing here i never would have thought you would end up with him Alice but then again you would go around and seduce every man in wonderland if you could."Blood was angry and it was obvious."Hh-hey Blood stop not that im not glad to see you Alice but why are you here and with him?" Elliot asked which pierced Alice's heart a little." I-i wanted to visit i talked to everyone else already and i wanted to tell you guys too but im pregnant and its Black's Baby i love him" Alice spoke her voice shaking." Then why the hell you come here you wanted to rub it in our faces!?"Bloods voice boomed loud and angry. This made Black angry he never thought he would care for anyone or want to protect anyone but now he really cared for Alice and wanted to protect her he glared at Blood causing Blood to pull out his gun and shoot at Black hitting his shoulder"Bblack!?" Alice cried." Now whore get out of my sight the both of you" Blood spoke in a stern voice."Nnow blood stop your going to hurt her lets talk this out " Elliot spoke up and sent Alice a appologetic look "No Elliot im done here Boys escort them out" The twins were shocked and alice was crying but she wiped her tears and helped Black up"Come on Alice lets go home these fucking idiots dont give a damn anyway " He held out his hand for her to take it and they followed the twins out." Were sorry onee-chan does this mean you cant come play with us no more?" The twins were sad and looked at Alice who was even sadder looking so they stopped talking and led them outside where they said goodbyes and departed ways. Alice cried all the way home she would have never thought things would have turned out that badly. Black had his arm around her waist his other arm the bullet only grazed it but it could have been much worse. Once inside the prison realm white was in the kitchen when he saw blacks arm and alice tear stained face he knew it was bad "Im sorry Alice" was all he could manage to say before getting the first aid kit to tend to Blacks wound making him sit at the table."No White- ill do it" Alice took the box cleaning and bandaged his wound she could feel his gaze watching her." Alice are you alright? i dont want you going anywhere near that mansion for a long time and thats a order" Alice didnt say anything only nodded and finished. " I'll leave you two alone " white spoke up and left. Once gone Alice let it all out her tears over flowing her stood up and pulled her towards him hugging her tightly" Its alright Alice im here" he cooed and petted her hair kissing away the tears." Are you hungry Alice? ill make something" Alice only nodded and sat at the table watching him. After a while a bowl of chicken dumplings was placed in front of her and she ate it all gulping down the water which food made her feel a little better and she smiled up at him " Thank you Black" Black only smiled and took her hand leading her to the bedroom shutting the door behind him and kissed her gently the kisses turning into deep passionat ones their tongues fighting for dominance. He loved this woman and his child she was carrying he loved them both so much. He kissed down to her neck and shoulders removing the apron and unbuttoning her dress which she pulled it down to the floor stepping out of it. He lightly Pushed her on to the bed now on top of her and kissing down her neck to her chest. he took her left breast and rubbed it pinching her pink nipple gently causing her to moan. He blinked as her hands felt up his shirt than started to take off his clothes .She smiled at him who was now shirtles above her, her hands rubbed down his chest to his belt and started unbuckling it which he got the hint and took off his pants throwing them down to the floor. Alice was feeling much better she moaned more as he took her right breast in his mouth while playing with the other. He moved from her breast kissing down to her stomach he pulled the covers over them and made love to her all night long."He knew now that he could never let her go and he was going to make her his. Tomorrow he would sneak away and go to buy her a diamond ring for he knew he wanted her to be his wife and he would make the proposal and wedding one that she would never ever forget.

So what you guys think im starting to wrap things up here soon maybe a couple more chapters to go ill write some other stories i know ive been slacking and im sorry just havent had the time lately thanks and look out for chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8 Update

CHAPTER 8 UPDATE

**I appologize to everyone if my writing seems a bit cluttered or unorganized the word document doesnt really help either the one i use doesnt have auto correct so im sorry about that if you have any reccomendations for a word document that is free let me know Also i realized chapter 7 was a bit hard to read and cluttered ill do my best to make chapter 8 a better and more importantly easier to read. Also if you have a pairing for a one shot for heart no kuni no alice that you would like to request im happy for the challenge I also right rated Ms and smuts so if you dont like smuts then dont read. Thank you for all the reviews and keep them coming i love the feedback. I realize there isnt much Alice X Black or Alice X Gray stories so ill be focusing more on them for a while but ill get to the other characters i promise thank you for the reviews and support **


End file.
